El alma del Olimpo
by Naimena
Summary: DESCONTINUADA. Percy de 2 años tiene muy mala suerte con una madre que lo odia y lo golpea, Hestia decide llevarselo y criarlo como su hijo en secreto. ¿Cómo es la vida en el Olimpo? ¿Podrán los otros dioses descubrir el secreto de Hestia?
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de este historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan no a mi**

**POV Hestia**

La mujer estaba caminando por las calles frías de Nueva York en invierno, tenía un abrigo blanco y un vestido café pero no parecía tener frio, se dirigía a un pequeño bloque de apartamentos en Upper East Side, llego rápidamente y luego de verificar la dirección subió las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta blanca no muy diferente de las otras y miró al suelo con asco, estaba lleno de manchas y botellas de cerveza rotas, así estuvo segura de que estaba en el lugar correcto y recordando la razón por la que venía reforzó si era posible aun mas su determinación para hacer lo que le habían pedido

**Flashback**

Hestia estaba como siempre atendiendo el hogar en la sala del trono, muchos pensarían que era aburrido pero a ella le bastaba sentarse al lado del fuego del hogar y sentir el amor y la calidez que solo se podían sentir en los pocos hogares pacíficos que quedaban, no mucho cambiaba a través de los días, los pocos cambios en su rutina eran cuando se dirigía al campamento mestizo que hacía cada vez menos ya que siempre se sentía decepcionada cuando ninguno de los niños iba a hablar con ella, pero ese día fue diferente, una muchacha hermosa de cabello largo oro y ojos de plata que cambiaban de color entro viéndose muy deprimida, esa fue su señal de alarma, Tyche casi nunca estaba triste, después de todo ella era la diosa de la suerte y prosperidad siempre estaba feliz de darle alegría a los demás

"_¿Tyche lo que te trae al hogar?_" dijo con voz suave, ella nunca alzaba la voz estaba en su naturaleza transmitir la calidez que el hogar le daba a todos quienes le buscaban

"_Hestia es tan triste, no sé qué hacer he tratado de arreglarlo pero nada funciona solo podía buscarte a ti tu eres la mas bondadosa de todos tu comprenderías" _ella parecía a punto de llorar, Hestia sabia que ella iba a ayudar al momento que lo pidiera, la vio tan triste que la abrazo concentrándose en transmitir tranquilidad

"_¿Que paso?" _ella sintió a la diosa tranquilizarse en el tono de su voz

Tyche le conto todo, siendo ella la diosa de la suerte podía sentir cuanta tenia cada mortal y cambiarla, recientemente había encontrado a un pequeño semidios de tan solo dos años al parecer, tenía una suerte terrible podría pasarse como que Némesis se ensañara con el pero al parecer no había interferencia divina, el niño era adorable y virtuoso según Tyche pero su madre era un monstruo, lo golpeaba cada noche por haber "arruinado su vida" pero al parecer era solo por desahogar la frustración de que el padre del niño la dejara, bebía, fumaba y salía de fiesta a diario y el era tan triste que Tyche no podía dejar de deprimirse, había intentado influir en su suerte pero no había funcionado, necesitaba participación directa y rápido, el odio de la mujer había crecido tanto que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo matara en alguna de sus borracheras.

Ella había tenido la idea de adoptarlo y criarlo ella misma aun contra las leyes antiguas y en secreto pero probablemente Némesis la descubriría, ella siempre la vigilaba para no favorecer mucho a nadie entonces solo podía recurrir a Hestia quien sabia que sus hermanos no notaban mucho su ausencia ni les importaban mucho sus acciones.

Hestia estaba indecisa ella por supuesto quería ayudar al pequeño pero tenía miedo de violar las leyes, porque sería la primera vez y Tyche viendo su indecisión le hizo una sola petición: ir a verlo

**Fin Flashback**

Hestia tomo una respiración profunda frente al departamento y abrió la puerta, Tyche le había dicho que allí solo iba a estar el niño así que era inútil tocar, apenas dio un paso en el lugar una ola de repulsión tan grande la golpeo que ella solo quería correr a su hogar donde era todo lo contrario a este terrible lugar, latas de cerveza y colillas de cigarrillos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, incluso habían botellas rotas y lo que más la horrorizó gotas de sangre en el suelo, rápidamente y resistiendo el impulso de huir siguió caminando abriéndose paso por lo que pensaba una vez había sido una pequeña sala de estar, paso por un pasillo y llego a la cocina, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que comían los humanos abrió la nevera, lo único que encontró fue carne podrida y un bolsa de leche vencida, rápidamente siguió su camino hacia una habitación cada vez compadeciendo mas al pequeño, y luego lo vio, entonces olvido todo su miedo e inseguridad y tomo su decisión, el realmente era adorable tanto que ella no noto hasta después los moretones y marcas que tenia, tenia cabello negro desordenado y unas adorables sonrojadas mejillas regordetas, y sus ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto, eran verdes mar y recordaban cosas hermosas como la vida, los bosque y prados, esmeraldas y los tiempos pacíficos, ellos brillaron con miedo en un primer momento, seguramente esperaba a su madre pero luego la vio más detalladamente y demostraban curiosidad mientras el ladeaba la cabeza adorablemente, ella sintió una oleada de amor y cariño viéndolo y supo que ella nunca podría dejarlo ir

El dijo en una voz tierna de bebe "¿Quién eres du?"

Hestia habría podido decir muchas cosas, alguien que no te hará daño, una amiga, un visitante pero ella sabía lo que realmente quería ser y le dijo "Tu nueva mami si así lo quieres" lo miró con ternura y le sonrió dulcemente

El sonrió brillantemente mientras corría a sus brazos abiertos y la abrazó "¿Mami podemos idnos?"

La diosa estaba horrorizada, ella podía ver los recuerdos de las personas automáticamente cuando los tocaba y cuando él la abrazo ella pudo ver los suyos, pudo ver los gritos, los llantos, los golpes, el miedo y la tristeza, resistiendo la furia que la invadió contra su madre biológica le devolvió el abrazo protectoramente y le respondió al pequeño que había aprendido en sus recuerdos se llamaba Perseo "Si, Percy nos vamos a tu nuevo hogar"

**Publico esta idea para saber su opinión si quisieran que continúe, si les gusta y que me corrijan lo que este mal**

**Review con su opinión por favor**


	2. Vale la pena

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Percy Jackson y sus personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan (lastimosamente)**

**Hestia POV**

Había pasado un mes desde que había tomado la decisión de criar a Percy y Hestia era feliz, más de lo que recordaba alguna vez haber sido, aunque también estaba asustada, no por haber roto las leyes antiguas criándolo en su palacio, sino porque se lo arrebataran, el niño desafortunadamente como ella ya había experimentado era demasiado fácil de querer, ella ya se encariñaba fácilmente por naturaleza pero Percy era diferente, ella lo adoraba, si fuera mortal diría que es su razón de vivir.

Aunque con el también vino lo desconocido, conoció sentimientos que nunca había experimentado, la furia, desprecio, resentimiento, deseo de venganza. Nunca hacia el por supuesto, era por lo que _esa mujer _ le había hecho, no podía pensar en ella como su madre, tal vez tenía sangre suya pero ahora la madre de Percy era Hestia, lo había sido desde el día que visito su casa y le ofreció una nueva madre, con ella un nuevo comienzo, lo fue desde el día que curo sus heridas en el hogar, el día que vio todos los moretones, heridas y cortes y descubrió que las gotas de sangre eran suyas, cuando sintió un enojo tan fuerte que si él no estuviera allí necesitándola habría ido a buscar a la mujer y mostrarle lo que era la ira de una diosa (en su lugar decidió pedirle un pequeño favor a su hermano Hades el día que muriera), las tardes que se sentó con él en el hogar y le enseño sus propiedades y usos, sobre todo fue su madre desde el momento que lo vio y lo amo lo suficiente como para tomar el riesgo.

Pronto descubrió que Percy era en realidad virtuoso, era amable, educado, leal, noble, valiente, tranquilo, obediente (aunque ella sospechaba que él podía ser bastante rebelde con quien no le simpatizara), inteligente y tremendamente dulce, pero lo que no esperaba era su deseo de aprender, su pequeño había estado totalmente feliz el día que encontró su biblioteca, no era muy grande pero tenía los libros necesarios para ella, en su mayoría historia de los olímpicos en los diferentes países que habían estado , el pequeño había tomado el primer libro que vio y se negó a dejarlo hasta que ella le enseñara a leer y el pudiera terminarlo, el libro en realidad resulto ser una guía de los dioses griegos y no tuvo que enseñarle mucho ya que el libro estaba en griego antiguo y su mente ya estaba cableada para él, termino el libro en unos cuatro días y descubrió otro rasgo en él: observador

Aquella noche había ido a su habitación a cantarle para dormir y lo recibió un radiante Percy, sus ojitos inocentes brillaban con satisfacción y curiosidad, él le sonrió mientras ella cantaba y al terminar extendió los brazos hacia ella para que lo sentara en su regazo, ella por supuesto lo alzo con suavidad y lo sentó en su falda.

Percy la miro a los ojos y le dijo "Mami ¿Podria hacerde una pegunta?

La diosa lo miro con amor y le contesto "Todas las que quieras cariño"

Los ojitos del niño brillaron con alegría y le pregunto "Mami tu edes Hestia ¿verdad?"

La sorpresa golpeo la cara de la mujer pero se recupero rápidamente "Si cariño, ese es mi nombre"

Ella no había tenido necesidad de decir su nombre , el siempre la llamo mami, se preguntaba como lo averiguo, tal vez dijo el nombre al azar de lo que había leído en el libro

El negó con la cabeza vigorosamente "No mami, no quiedo decir el nombre sino Hestia la diosa del hogar y el fuego sagrado"

Hestia se asombro aun mas aunque sintió orgullo de la inteligencia de su pequeño y le sonrió con cariño "Niño inteligente, si soy yo querido"

El pequeño le sonrió brillantemente y la abrazo "Sabes mami tu ya edas mi diosa favorita y el olímpico más importante ahora también edes la mejor mama"

Los ojos de la diosa se nublaron con lagrimas de alegría mientras besaba la frente del pequeño con ternura y decía "Gracias cariño, es hora de que duermas"

El salió de su regazo y se metió en la cama "Si, mami" luego cerró los ojos pero los abrió con alarma como si hubiera olvidado algo "Ah ¿y mami?"

Ella paro al llegar a la puerta "¿Si Percy?"

"Ti amo"

"Yo también te amo cariño" entonces sonrió amorosamente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella

Esa noche Hestia recordó algo en los libros que debía hacer con Percy, ella le iba a dar su bendición, asi el tendría sus poderes como si realmente fuera su hijo biológico y ella podría enseñarle a usarlos durante sus lecciones, ella quería que él fuera fuerte, ya que aunque lo amaba ella no era una guerrera y el necesitaba aprender a defenderse por sí mismo, sus poderes probablemente bastarían para ello y entonces se pregunto que más poderes tendría aparte de los que ella le daba, porque ella podía sentir que él era muy poderoso.

La diosa ya había pensado en el poder de Percy, pero decidió no animarlo a usar los poderes heredados de su padre, ella no sabía quien era, ni le importaba realmente, ahora él era su hijo y si su padre no se había preocupado suficiente por la vida del niño entonces no lo merecía como hijo, además si usaba su poder era posible que lo encontraran y se lo quitaran.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas con el solo pensamiento.

Percy tenía razón y había visto algo que casi nadie había podido ver, ella era la diosa más importante entre los olímpicos.

Ella siempre había actuado por el bien de los demás, siendo la calidez y esperanza que se necesitan en la guerra, representaba la paz y fuerza que habitaban en el fuego sagrado de los hogares, manteniéndolo encendido para darle vitalidad a los demás, ella recordaba que en los tiempos antiguos siempre que se apagaba el fuego de su templo los pueblo se paralizaban, dejaban sus deberes y se refugiaban por el miedo, se volvían débiles, como todos sin una razón, ella les daba la añoranza de regresar a casa, en las guerras los recuerdos de tiempos felices, sin embargo era la diosa menos apreciada.

Ella no era importante, sin una cabina en el campamento mestizo, ni un trono en el Olimpo, ni menciones entre los autores famosos de la mitología.

Y a ella no le importaba, porque sabía que era necesario, era necesario que no tuviera mitos sobre épicos triunfos porque el fuego debía mantenerse encendido para dar esperanza, era necesario que no tuviera una cabina en el campamento mestizo porque para reclamar su derecho tendría que empezar un altercado entre los dioses, era necesario darle su trono a Dionisio para evitar una guerra.

Ella era quien mantenía la paz al ceder, y realmente no le importaba mientras tuviera una razón.

Pero había tomado una resolución esta vez, esta vez no cedería, nadie le iba a quitar a su hijito, porque esta vez por Percy valía la pena luchar.

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! :D De verdad me sentí muy feliz al leerlos y como me pidieron otro capitulo aquí esta a medida que me digan que continue yo lo hare porque asumo que les interesa la historia.**

**NerakCibeles: **_**Me alegra que te guste como dije a medida que me pidan que continue yo lo hare, si en mi opinión mi forma de narración es un poco rara pero al parecer el resultado sale bien. Lo del POV si es un poco diferente la manera en que lo uso, con el quiero decir el punto de vista de tal persona porque con el narrador omnisciente tendría que hablar sobre los pensamientos de todos y eso no es lo que estoy haciendo, no se si esta mal pero por ahora tengo que seguir haciéndolo como una aclaración, gracias :D lo siento por el tamaño voy a tratar de hacerlos mas largos pero no me comprometo**_

**Yoshi, zndhy, pjo15, love percy, pjothebest, yxz200194: **_**Me alegra que les parezca una buena idea, gracias**_

**Bueno les voy a poner a votar, tomare el resultado y subiré otro cap si quieren al llegar a 5 votos o mas**

**¿Quién debe descubrir primero el secreto de Hestia (Percy)?**

**Athena**

**Hades**

**Demeter**

**Hera**


	3. De Tíos y Supermercados

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Rick Riordan **

**POV Hades**

La vida en el inframundo era estresante, el papeleo que llenar, lidiar con Caronte y sus constantes quejas sobre su sueldo, vigilar el Tártaro, alimentar lo suficiente a Cerberus y supervisar las torturas de los campos de castigo. Lo bueno era que no tenía que ver a sus odiosos hermanos.

El realmente no odiaba a sus hermanos, solo odiaba lo que habían hecho, lo habían apartado como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y le habían prohibido visitar el Olimpo, también le habían negado un trono y una cabina en el campamento Mestizo, los odiaba porque nunca le dieron una razón y sobre todo los odiaba porque le habían herido.

Si, el dios de los muertos herido, a diferencia de la creencia de que él era malvado y cruel, el tenia sentimientos, solo que para guardar el equilibrio tenía que dejar de lado la compasión a veces, después de todo su papel era ese, guardar un equilibrio, le llamaban malvado por haber secuestrado a Perséfone pero sus hermanos no eran diferentes, sin embargo nadie había juzgado nunca a Zeus cuando transformándose en toro engaño a Europa para llevársela, o cuando se transformo en águila y rapto a Egina para luego arrojarle un rayo a su padre cuando trato de recuperarla ni a Poseidon cuando rapto a tres de las hijas de Asopo.

Hades era juzgado porque el temor les hacía verlo como alguien malvado.

La gente le temía porque le tenían miedo a la muerte y para ellos él representaba la muerte, le temían porque no dejaba a nadie irse del inframundo voluntariamente, pero ¿qué pasaría si dejara a todos ir y venir del inframundo? Sería un caos absoluto, y él seguía llevándose la peor fama solo por mantener el orden.

En fin, estaba tan estresado que decidió tomarse un descanso y visitar a su querida hermana Hestia, era con ella con quien se llevaba mejor, ella nunca discriminaba a nadie y su presencia hacia a cualquiera sentirse en casa, charlar con ella era relajante.

Viajo sombra a su palacio (no podía aparecerse en el Olimpo, lo tenía prohibido) y en vez de ver a Hestia en su cálida sala de estar frente a la chimenea lo que encontró fue un pequeño niño de unos dos años con unos hermosos ojos verdes sentado frente a la chimenea mirándolo, Hades se preparo para el choque, que el niño llorara y se alejara corriendo, pero el niño siguió mirando con curiosidad, luego sus ojos brillaron con realización.

"¡Tío Hades!" grito de alegría luego se levanto y corrió hacia él para luego abrazarlo

Hades estaba asombrado el niño no solo no había huido sino que se alegraba de verlo, lo reconocía y aun más sorprendente lo abrazaba.

Sin embargo estaba feliz de que alguien no lo viera malvado, vio al niño y decidió que era definitivamente algo especial, entonces lo recogió suavemente y lo alzo sonriendo.

"Hey pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas?"

El niño lo miro felizmente y dijo "Pedcy" entonces hizo mala cara y pucheros por la frustración de no poder pronunciar bien

Hades se rio entre dientes, tenía que admitir que se veía bastante adorable.

Percy le pregunto sobre cómo era el inframundo y el empezó su descripción de los campos elíseos, asfódelos (los campos de castigos no eran una imagen agradable para un niño) y su palacio seguidas de sus quejas sobre el montón de tráfico y las molestas solicitudes de aumentos de suelo de Caronte, el niño era un buen oyente, lo escuchaba atentamente y con interés haciendo preguntas y comentarios de vez en cuando, muy inteligente para su edad.

El dios estaba curioso sobre la razón de que el niño estaba allí, como sabia que la mitología era real, como descubrió su identidad, donde estaba Hestia y ya que claramente el niño era un semidiós quien era su padre, pero decidió disfrutar de la conversación agradable e ir a buscar luego a su hermana para interrogarla.

Si, el niño era definitivamente especial.

**POV Hestia**

Había dejado a Percy un rato practicando sus poderes en la chimenea mientras iba de compras al supermercado(aun le parecía un nombre absurdo para ella se veía como una tienda perfectamente normal) en el mundo mortal, nunca había tenido necesidad pero ahora que tenia a Percy y si le daba mucha ambrosia el se carbonizaría (que absolutamente no permitiría que pase), claro que se sentía mal de dejarlo solo pero ella sabía que él era obediente y planeaba regresar pronto.

Había cogido un carrito de compras y sacado su lista de compras, lo primero en la lista era:

_Leche_

Se dirigió a la sección correcta y se sorprendió de lo que vio habían: Alpina, Parmalat, Colanta, Nestlé, Alquería y muchas más . Se decidió a coger la que tuviera el mayor tamaño pero todos eran exactamente del mismo tamaño, busco en dirección de cualquier trabajador que pudiera decirle cual era la diferencia entre ellas pero no vio ninguno, estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando una mujer se paro frente a ella y tomo la de nombre Alquería, Hestia se preguntaba si los nombres diferentes representaban cada uno el nombre de la vaca de donde venia la leche pero se dijo que si la mujer había escogido esa debía tener buen sabor, cogió una bolsa del mismo nombre y silenciosamente agradeció a la vaca Alquería por su servicio.

Vio a la mujer alejarse y le entro el pánico, ¿Qué tal si el resto de lo que tenía que comprar tenía tantas opciones como esto?, tal vez no sería mala idea seguir a la mortal y escoger lo mismo que ella.

La siguió. Una media hora y mucha confusión después cuando solo faltaba la papilla en la lista Hestia vio a la mujer alejarse hacia la caja registradora y tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para no entrar en pánico.

_Tranquila, tú eres la diosa de la cocina, puedes hacer esto, ¿como de malo puede ser elegir una simple papilla?_

Se dirigió decidida a la sección donde se encontraba la papilla y ¿lo que vio ahí?

El horror

Oh, dioses

Estaba tan espantada que dejo salir un gritito. Había más de veinte nombres de papillas cada una con más de treinta sabores y frutas diferentes.

¿Lo que sintió? Basta con decir que si fuera mortal habría muerto de un ataque al corazón

**Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con la continuación, es un día antes de lo que planeaba pero acabo de terminarla y hubo tantos reviews que pienso que es justo ¿no? Sus comentarios me animan a escribir y no tiene sentido que esperen sin necesidad.**

**Gracias por los reviews a OBI WAN (buena idea la tendré en cuenta más adelante :D), obi wan kenobimeta, Yaz-Haruno, Yoshi, zndhy, pjo15, love percy, pjothebest, yxz200194 y Alexa-Angel**

**Sé que hubo bastante cambio en la personalidad de Hades, pero yo creo en el mas como el equilibrio y no creo que sea agradable lo que hicieron con él los otros dioses, amargaría a cualquiera como dijo Percy.**

**Lo siento si les molesta el cambio pero no podía incluirlo en la historia siendo malvado**

**La escena del supermercado trate de hacerla divertida, ya que mi sentido del humor no es de los más grandes no sé si lo logre, además es la primera vez que lo intento, pienso que ya que los dioses tienen ambrosia y néctar siempre en el Olimpo no deben saber mucho el sistema de los mortales con la comida.**

**La votación quedo en empate entre Hades y Athena, creo que venía mejor Hades pero no se preocupen los que la votaron, ella es la siguiente. Los que votaron Poseidón no lo puse en las opciones porque todavía no puedo hacer que entre pero él se enterara en algún tiempo claro. Gracias a todos por votar :D**

**Estaba planeando en hacer una escena más adelante sobre Percy viendo Hércules de Disney con algunos de los otros dioses (como dije tal vez mucho mas adelante) creo que sería gracioso.**

**Lo siento por el largo, voy a estar tratando de actualizar cada 2 o 3 días (pero como hoy los reviews pueden ayudar), como había dicho voy a continuar a medida que ustedes lo pidan.**

**Encuesta:**

**¿Debería hacer la escena de Hércules?**


	4. Bastante especial

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

**POV Hestia**

Después de algún tiempo más de tortura comprando papilla, la diosa pudo por fin dirigirse a su palacio con todas las bolsas de alimento.

Dio tropiezos por el peso de las bolsas hasta la cocina y grito "¡Ya regrese cariño!"

Luego al escuchar un gritito alegre de "¡Hola mami!" se dirigió a la sala de estar y contemplo con la escena con horror.

Hades estaba sentado en el sillón con Percy en su regazo hablando animadamente, no se veía como si le fuera a hacer daño pero ella sabía, el iba a revelarle a los demás su secreto, debía hacerlo o estaría rompiendo las leyes antiguas con ella al ocultarlo, era un riesgo que nadie tomaría o ¿no? y cuando lo supieran los olímpicos ellos iban a arrebatárselo, corrección: tratarían de arrebatárselo, ella podía no ser Athena pero iba a encontrar un plan para quedarse con Percy, fue sacada de su planeación por la voz de su hermano.

"Buen día hermana ¿Cómo estas hoy?" dijo sonriendo, Hestia se sorprendió, no era como si ella no supiera que él era capaz de sonreír sino era que últimamente era muy difícil que sonriera, por no decir imposible.

Hestia forzó una sonrisa "Bien hermano ¿Percy podrías mostrarme cómo vas con tus poderes?" preguntó dulcemente.

Percy sonrió ampliamente "Si mami, hablamos luego tío Hades" luego saltó del regazo de su hermano y se sentó frente a la chimenea mirándola con concentración sus ojos verdes cambiando lentamente al tono naranja de las llamas.

Hestia se había sorprendido al comienzo de su entrenamiento de que siempre que usaba los poderes que le había dado sus ojos cambiaban al mismo color que los de ella, no le importaba mucho realmente, sus ojos seguían siendo hermosos y seguían recordándole cosas buenas.

Le dio un vistazo a su hermano y vio que estaba mirándolo sorprendido y con interés

Ambos observaron intrigados como su pequeño niño alzo y las manos haciendo que las llamas de la chimenea crecieran y luego para gran alarma de Hades metió sus manos al fuego y las saco con fuego en ellas, sin embargo, no le quemaban, el empezó a darle forma hasta que sobre su mano floto una bola de fuego.

El pequeño se volvió hacia ellos todavía con la bola de fuego y le consultó con ansiedad a la diosa "¿Lo hice bien mami?"

Ella sonrió amorosamente como el niño devolvió la bola de fuego a las llamas, entonces camino hacia él para darle un tierno beso en la frente "Siempre cariño ahora ve a dormir la siesta ¿Me harías ese favor?"

Las llamas en los ojos del pequeño fueron desvaneciéndose hasta dejar el color verde mar de antes que brilló con el deseo de satisfacer a su madre y rápidamente asintió y se levanto de un salto "Adiós tío Hades, chao mami" lo vieron dar brinquitos hacia el pasillo hasta que se perdió de vista, entonces Hestia se volvió a enfrentar a su hermano.

Se veía asombrado "¿Es tu hijo hermana? ¿Rompiste tu juramento?" preguntó, no se veía enojado solo intrigado.

Hestia sacudió la cabeza "No, no rompí mi juramento, lo adopte, pero lo amo como a un hijo, el es mi hijo ahora" sus ojos se llenaron de llamas desafiantes y brillaron protectores, como retándolo a negarlo.

El asintió con comprensión "Le diste tu bendición ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero no dudo que tenga otros poderes, no sé quién es su padre pero el ya tenía un aura muy poderosa antes de que yo le diera los míos"

"¿Los otros saben?" consultó suavemente

Sus ojos brillaron con miedo y suplica "No, solo te pido un poco de tiempo antes de decirles, necesito un plan, solo yo no puedo perderlo" entonces ella hizo algo que no recordaba nunca haber hecho, ella rompió a llorar.

**Hades POV**

Que estaba sorprendido era un subestimación, muchas emociones lo golpearon al mismo tiempo.

La tristeza porque su hermana había creído que él iba a delatarla y alejarla de Percy, demostraba que ella también lo veía como alguien cruel.

El cariño hacia ella porque su parte lógica le dijo que esa no era la razón, la razón era que ella no quería que el corriera el riesgo de verse involucrado y romper las leyes antiguas.

El asombro y la preocupación de verla llorar, ella nunca había estado triste porque ella era la fortaleza de todos, siempre dando calidez.

Y finalmente la resolución, tenía que haber una gran razón para que el tomara el riesgo, pero incluso conociéndolo de tan poco tiempo podía decir que el chico probablemente valía la pena.

Sonrió y le dijo "Bien, entonces yo también le estoy dando mi bendición, vendré a visitarlo seguido para entrenarlo, nos vemos luego y no llores hermanita" se fue alejando hacia la puerta y se detuvo al oír la voz de su hermana

Ella levantó la vista con los ojos rojos en confusión"¿Que quieres decir?" dijo hipeando

El sonrió "¿No es obvio hermanita? Me estoy uniendo en guardar el secreto y darle mi bendición, después de todo nunca he criado un niño antes, puedo intentarlo ahora"

Ella se ilumino y lanzo un gritito alegre "Gracias hermano"

Entonces recordó algo "Por cierto ¿Cómo me reconoció y supo mi nombre?"

Ella sonrió con orgullo "Leyó un libro sobre la mitología griega y el es un niño observador, es bastante especial ¿no crees?"

El se rio entre dientes "Si, bastante" y con esas palabras el desapareció, teletransportandose a su palacio.

**POV Athena**

La diosa de la sabiduría salió de la reunión mensual del consejo, nada importante, solo reportes de rutina, sin embargo, ella estaba pensando en algo importante, estaba tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando con su tía favorita, Hestia, ella casi siempre estaba atendiendo el fuego de la sala del trono pero últimamente no la había visto en ningún lado, nadie más parecía darse cuenta, por más triste que parezca sus hermanos no notaban la importancia de su papel y no la extrañaban mucho, probablemente la querían pero estaban más centrados en sus asuntos.

Athena solía hablar con la diosa del hogar al terminar las reuniones, apreciaba su pensamiento sabio y amable, por tanto al no encontrarla esta vez y ser informada por algunas ninfas que no había sido vista estaba sospechosa del asunto que la hacía actuar tan extraño, debía ser algo importante para que cambiara una rutina de cientos de años.

Ella no podía ayudarse a sí misma, siempre había sido curiosa.

Termino decidiendo ir al palacio de su tía a visitarla en unas semanas, no podía por lo pronto, sus deberes ocupaban su tiempo.

Se prometió a sí misma no olvidarse del asunto (no es como si ella alguna vez hubiera olvidado algo) y se dirigió a hacer sus deberes.

Ella iba a descubrir su secreto.

**Hola! Aquí otro capítulo, me costó un poco hacerlo, pero como les dije antes hubo tantos reviews que valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo de actualizar rápido.**

**Gracias por los reviews a: PJO rulz, ThaliaDiAngelo, Yoshi, zndhy, pjo15, love percy, pjothebest, yxz200194, Alexa-Angel e isabel ustedes saben que son lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la escena de Hércules así que la hare después (no sé cuándo pero hare todo lo posible por hacerlo, no lo esperen en los próximos capítulos está planeada para mucho después)**

**Sip, Athena está por descubrir el secreto próximamente como dije antes y Hades le dio su bendición a Percy y va a ayudar a criarlo**

**Aclaro que tengo planeada esta historia como solo la infancia de Percy así que no creo que haya mucho romance o el campamento, pero si quieren y la cosas van bien podría hacer una secuela donde el vaya de vacaciones al campamento. ¿Qué les parece?**

**Gracias por leer**

**Encuesta:**

**Hestia debería descubrir que Poseidón es el padre de Percy ¿de qué manera?**

**1 Percy empieza a jugar con sus poderes de agua al descubrirlos y Hestia lo ve hacerlo**

**2 Poseidón se vuelve loco tratando de encontrar a Percy y lo descubre en casa de Hestia**

**3 Percy accidentalmente cae en un lago o algo así y Hestia ve que no se puede ahogar**


	5. Los sentimientos y lo racional

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Percy Jackson y sus personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

**POV Hestia**

La diosa estaba observando a Percy practicar sus poderes sobre los muertos, había pasado un mes desde que Hades conoció a Percy, el pequeño había avanzado muchísimo en sus poderes, ya podía crear remolinos de fuego del tamaño de una persona adulta, crear fuego de la nada y hacer cuchillos y espadas de fuego, también podía convocar un ejército de esqueletos y abrir grandes grietas en el suelo, Hades lo visitaba ocasionalmente para ver su avance y enseñarle nuevas técnicas, Hestia pensaba que él se veía bastante feliz cuando estaba con el niño.

Desde que empezó a practicar viajes sombras parecía un pequeño zombi, aun no podía recorrer grandes distancias pero después de viajar de su habitación a la cocina dormía unas seis horas de siesta.

Por fin pudo convencerlo de tomarse un descanso y él se fue directamente a la biblioteca.

Ella solo suspiró, vaya niño hiperactivo.

**Athena POV**

La diosa de la sabiduría caminaba por las calles del Olimpo, pasando las musas y rechazando a los vendedores de ambrosia, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba el palacio de Hestia golpeo la puerta.

La recibió su tía sonriendo dulcemente en su forma adulta, llevaba un vestido color café hasta los tobillos y el cabello suelto con un broche en forma de llama beige, Athena pudo ver un destello de nerviosismo en sus ojos, muy rápido para que alguien lo notara sin embargo desafortunadamente para su tía ella tenía un don para ver cosas pequeñas.

"Hola querida ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" dijo amablemente, el nerviosismo desvanecido rápidamente

"Hola tía Hestia, vine a visitarte ¿Puedo pasar?" Hestia se hizo a un lado y le dio espacio para entrar

Se sentaron un rato en el sofá de la sala de estar en cómodo silencio hasta que la diosa del hogar le ofreció ambrosia y pidiéndole que esperara un poco mientras salía a conseguirla se fue.

Athena era impaciente y decidió ir a la biblioteca de su tía para leer un poco mientras esperaba, pero al entrar se congelo, allí en medio de la habitación circular había un niño de unos dos años leyendo un libro grueso, que obviamente no era infantil, su primera reacción fue emocionarse, no muchos niños o jóvenes tenían el maravilloso habito de la lectura, habito que ella apreciaba mucho, su segunda reacción fue el impulso de interrogarlo por la razón de que se encontrara allí, evidentemente era un semidiós, pero nadie podía entrar el palacio de un dios sin su permiso.

Se dirigió a hablar con el niño, no creía que fuera una amenaza y si iniciaba una conversación tenía más oportunidades de obtener respuestas.

Le toco suavemente el hombro y el niño brinco del susto poniéndose a buscar una salida, luego la observo con atención y se relajo volviéndose a sentar con el libro en su regazo.

"Hola pequeño ¿Qué estás leyendo?" preguntó sentándose a su lado

"Hola, leo la Historia del Olimpo, es muy interesante ¿no crees?" él la miro con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos y sonrió brillantemente

Ella estaba enternecida, sus ojos verde mar eran hermosos y el era simplemente adorable, sentía el impulso de abrazarlo, algo que nunca había sentido con nadie aparte de sus propios hijos, también estaba aturdida de que el leyera sobre los olímpicos, el no podía saber que era verdad ¿cierto?

La diosa sonrió amablemente "Si, muy interesante pero ¿no me vas a preguntar mi nombre?"

"Tengo algunas sospechas" ella lo miro con extrañeza

"Dímelas entonces" lo alentó, el respiró hondo

"Tú eres Athena ¿cierto?" dijo vacilante

Ella amplio los ojos en sorpresa "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Tienes un collar con un búho, ese es el símbolo de Athena y te ves inteligente, entonces asumo que eres Athena diosa de la sabiduría" dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

"Eres muy inteligente pero ¿cómo supiste que la mitología griega era real?"

"Bueno, me di cuenta de que la diosa en el libro se parecía a mi mami y cuando le pregunte si ella era esa diosa me dijo que si, luego vi a mi tío y también lo reconocí" luego sus ojos se ampliaron viendo detrás de ella y sonrió con alegría

Athena se volvió a la puerta y vio con sorpresa que Hestia había regresado y miraba a Percy con pánico y preocupación

"Regresaste mami" grito el niño mientras corría a abrazar las piernas de Hestia, ella rápidamente lo alzo y lo rodeo con sus brazos protectoramente mientras el envolvió con los suyos su cuello

Miles de pensamientos corrían por la mente de Athena, junto con preguntas pero no sabia cual formular, al final Hestia hablo por ella.

"Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, espérame en la sala por favor, solo mientras lo llevo a su cuarto" le dio una mirada suplicante a la cual la diosa no pudo hacer más que suspirar y asentir

**POV Hestia**

Había dejado a mi sobrina en la sala de estar, solo por un momento para ir a comprar ambrosia y lo que me encuentro al regresar es que se encontró a Percy en la biblioteca.

Primero Hades, ahora Athena ¿no podía tener un descanso?

Llevó a Percy a su cuarto y lo arropó para que durmiera la siesta, luego cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que no escuchara su conversación con su sobrina y se dirigió a la sala de estar, allí estaba Athena sentada en el sofá con una expresión concentrada en su rostro.

"¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?" pregunto con cansancio, la diosa de la sabiduría levanto la vista con una expresión pensativa

"¿Es tu hijo? ¿Como lo trajiste aquí?" Hestia suspiró con resignación y le relato la misma historia que le había dicho a Hades, como no sabía quién era su padre y la visita de Tyche con su posterior decisión de adoptarlo, sus habilidades y poderes junto con su inteligencia.

"¿Vas a decirle al consejo?" Hestia no se molesto en rogarle, con ella lo mejor era ir directamente al punto

Athena suspiro resignada "Tengo que pensar en ello, soy consciente de que revelarlo podría causar una guerra, eso no es inteligente, los dioses deben permanecer unidos"

"Tal vez ese es el problema ¿no crees sobrina? Nunca haces nada por tus sentimientos, piensas demasiado" dijo cariñosamente

La otra diosa tenía una expresión herida "Lo sé, pero esa es mi tarea ¿verdad? Ver el lado lógico en todo. ¿Crees que no me duele no ser cariñosa con mis hijos, que no sepan que los amo?"

Hestia no respondió, ella sabía que le dolía, ella realmente tenía que aprender a expresar sus sentimientos

"Bien Hestia, conténtate con que yo no revele tu secreto, pero yo aun no estoy participando en esto" con ello la diosa se levanto y se fue, pero no antes de que Hestia viera las lagrimas en sus ojos.

**POV Athena**

Ella sabia que Hestia no queria causarle dolor, nunca lo haria, era demasiado bondadosa para ello, pero era cierto que a veces la verdad duele no importa como se diga, ella sufria porque habia visto a sus hijos, ella velaba por todos y los amaba aunque ellos no lo creyeran, y ella sabia que ellos la respetaban como su madre, pero no la amaban, para ellos ella era y siempre seria una extraña, lejana y siempre distante.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que estar distante era su obligación no su deseo, permanecer amandolos de lejos y velar por ellos en la oscuridad.

Ninguno sabia que cuandos eran pequeños ella los sacaba de sus cunas en las noches tormentosas y les contaba las aventuras de grandes heroes ni que siempre les mandaba ayuda cuando los monstruos iban por ellos, tal vez no el tipo de ayuda que ellos esperaban pero enviaba ayuda.

Ella queria que notaran sus acciones, que la amaran como a una madre pero extrañamente por primera vez no tuvo un plan para lograrlo.

**Hola! Siento no actualizar, solo tenía un poco de dificultades para definirme en la forma que Athena debia actuar.**

**La puse al final como una madre cuidadosa y amorosa, yo creo que ella es así, pero ella es la diosa de la sabiduría y es difícil para ella poner los sentimientos sobre lo racional.**

**Gracias por los reviews yoshi, zndhy, pjo15, love percy, pjothebest, yxz200194, Isabel, Alexa-Angel, Angie Muffin y obi wan kenobimeta**

**La opción ganadora es claramente Percy juega con sus poderes de agua y Hestia lo ve hacerlo, para ello todavía faltan unos cuantos capítulos**

**Gracias por votar :D**

**Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Encuesta:**

**¿Debe haber una venganza de los dioses en contra de la mama de Percy?**


	6. Niñera

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad**

**POV Hestia**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Athena se entero de Percy, no la había visto desde entonces pero sabía que no le había dicho a nadie, sin embargo ya dos dioses habían descubierto sobre el.

Hestia sabia que los dioses terminarían dándose cuenta de que ella no estaba a la vista ya nunca y por mucho que le doliera ella tenía que volver a su rutina de atender el fuego en la sala del trono y dejar a Percy con alguien más, la cuestión era ¿Quién?

Tenía solo cuatro opciones, la primera dejarlo con Tyche lo cual no era posible desde que Némesis la vigilaba, la segunda con Hades tampoco podía ya que era invierno y Perséfone estaba allí, la tercera el mundo mortal y ella nunca lo dejaría solo en un lugar donde sufrió tanto, la última opción era Athena, era improbable que aceptara pero no perdía nada intentando.

Así que allí estaba apareciéndose dentro del palacio de la diosa de la sabiduría con Percy en sus brazos.

**POV Athena**

Estaba leyendo un libro de una de sus hijas, Suzanne Collins, siempre había sabido que haría algo reconocido, desde pequeña había sido muy creativa, con talento.

Pero su lectura se vio interrumpida con la llegada de Hestia con Percy en sus brazos, ella le había mandado un mensaje previamente pidiéndole autorización para entrar en su palacio(los dioses tienen prohibido entrar en el territorio de otros sin permiso) y pedirle un favor, tenia mucha curiosidad sobre de que podría tratarse.

Hestia sonrió cálidamente "Sobrina, gracias por permitirme venir hoy"

"No hay de que tía Hestia ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe el placer?"

La diosa del hogar hizo una mueca "Bueno sobrina, se que dijiste que no ibas a involucrarte en esto pero necesito que cuides a Percy hoy "

Los ojos de Athena se ampliaron por la sorpresa

"Si querida, veras, si no me dejo ver atendiendo el juego del hogar en la sala del trono mas dioses van a sospechar ¿podrías cuidarlo por favor?

La diosa se perdió en sus pensamientos

En realidad ella no era muy paciente con los niños, excepto sus hijos, pero ellos eran inteligentes y ella los amaba.

Sin embargo, según Hestia y lo que ella misma había visto Percy era muy inteligente, podría intentar cuidarlo por un rato.

Las leyes ya no eran muy en cuenta a tomar ya que ella las había violado desde que decidió guardar el secreto, así que no perdía mucho.

Athena suspiro con resignación "Supongo que no hace daño"

**Percy POV**

La casa de Athena era muy bonita, con muchos detalles de la arquitectura griega, y la biblioteca era gigante, por lo menos debía ocupar la mitad del palacio, era muy elegante y acogedora, en la entrada había por lo menos diez cajas grandes llenas de libros.

La diosa se arrodillo frente a las cajas y le llamo a su lado "Bien pequeño, estas cajas son libros recientes que llegaron en el envió de Hermes hace poco, tengo una tarea para ti ¿querrías ayudarme realizándola?"

Percy se apresuro a asentir energéticamente

"Quiero que me ayudes catalogando los libros de acuerdo al resumen de la contraportada, yo verificare si esta correcto y los organizare en los estantes, primero llevemos las cajas dentro" con ello tomo una caja y la izo en sus brazos adentrándose en la biblioteca.

Percy era fuerte para su edad pero dudaba que pudiera levantar la caja, podía empujarla pero rayaría el suelo de madera, observo su entorno en busca de algo que le ayudara.

Podía simplemente llamar a Athena pero él sabía mejor, para muchos era solo un favor, para él era una prueba, ella quería como él podía enfrentarse a los retos.

Vio unas tijeras, papel, pegante y una sabana en el suelo en una esquina, un sistema rápidamente fue formándose en su cerebro.

Tomó la sabana y levanto la caja esquina por esquina metiendo debajo la sabana hasta que la caja estuvo sobre la sabana, luego tomo las tijeras y las clavo en un lado de la caja formando un agujero, por el paso una esquina de la sabana y le hizo un nudo, entonces tomo las otras esquinas y empezó a arrastrar la caja sobre la sabana hacia dentro de la biblioteca.

Sin fallos.

¿O sí?

Oops, esperaba que esa sabana no fuera de una cama importante o algo así.

Se iba a ensuciar un poco.

**POV Athena**

Se sorprendió bastante cuando vio al niño arrastrando la caja de libros encima de una sabana, estaba esperando que de un momento a otro la llamara o empezara a llorar, era lo que la mayoría haría en su caso.

Si así hubiera sucedido habría estado decepcionada pero resignada, ya habiéndolo imaginado antes pero esperaba que el fuera diferente.

En cambio lo que sintió cuando lo vio fue sorpresa, orgullo, aceptación y ¿cariño?, si cariño, había empezado a encariñarse con él, era tan adorable que no podía ser fría con él, orgullo porque uso una estrategia, un sistema simple pero funcional que demostraba lo inteligente que era para su edad y aceptación porque se dio cuenta que podía intentar, podía ayudar a criarlo y tratar de mostrar sus sentimientos con él, una práctica para ella.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás podría llegar a amarlo como su hijo.

Por ahora solo lo miraba con ternura mientras catalogaba los libros en géneros literarios, le dio una mirada de aprobación y una sonrisa.

Casi todas las clasificaciones fueron correctas.

**Hola de nuevo! Lo siento mucho por la espera pero fue muy difícil para mi terminar este capitulo, tuve una especie de bloqueo pequeño. Perdónenme por favor**

**Gracias por los reviews Alexa-Angel, obi wan kenobimeta, ThaliaDiAngelo, yoshi, zndhy, pjo15, love percy, pjothebest, yxz200194, Isabel, PJO rulz y Saya**

**Habrá venganza contra la mama de Percy aunque no se como va a ser todavía, estoy agotada mentalmente tratando de terminar este cap asi que pensare en ello después, de hecho no iba a poder terminarlo hoy pero me obligue a no salir del computador hoy hasta lograrlo, en realidad lo siento mucho.**

**Gracias por votar :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Encuesta:**

**¿Percy debería considerar a Athena como una segunda madre o su mentora?**


	7. Dudas Y Aceptacion

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad**

**Hay un salto de tiempo de unas 2 semanas**

**POV Percy**

Percy era feliz, feliz en esa forma que solo los niños podrían ser, esa forma inocente, sencilla y despreocupada que los adultos en su mayoría eran incapaces de sentir.

No tenía que pasar necesidades como cuando vivía con su madre biológica y él sabía que habían personas que se preocupaban por él y nunca le harían daño.

Por eso dando gritos alegres mientras el tío Hades le lanzaba en el aire para luego atraparlo justo antes de caer y viendo a su madre dando chillidos asustados cuando iba muy cerca de suelo decidió que él era el niño más afortunado de mundo, con una familia pequeña y amorosa compuesta del tío Hades, la Tía Athena y, por supuesto, su mami.

De hecho, aunque él les llamaba tíos pensaba más en ellos como padres, aunque su mami siempre iba a ser su primera mamá y la más importante.

Percy temía que ellos se molestaran si el los llamaba mami y papi, pero se dijo a si mismo que ellos nunca lo tratarían mal, así que se decidió a intentar.

**POV Athena**

Athena estaba muy orgullosa, estaba encariñándose muchísimo con Percy, llegándolo a ver como un hijo, un hijo prodigioso, el pequeño ya había dominado por completo sus poderes de la llama y estaba a un paso de hacer lo mismo con sus poderes sobre la muerte.

La diosa creía firmemente en que su niñito se merecía un descanso, así que se dirigía al hogar de Hestia para pedirle permiso de llevar a Percy a un zoológico mortal, que era una actividad divertida pero también muy educativa.

Además también tenía la esperanza de pasar un buen tiempo de calidad con el diosecillo.

Con ese alegre pensamiento en mente golpeo la puerta de su tía, que abrió de inmediato con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

"Hola querida, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

Athena no pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta "Hola tía Hestia, he pensado que Percy se ha esforzado mucho en su entrenamiento de poderes y se merece un descanso, vine a pedirte que me permitieras llevarlo a un paseo por el zoológico"

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo y claro que puedes llevarlo, déjame ir a buscarlo"

Ella vio a su tía desaparecer por el pasillo y luego volver con un muy emocionado bebito de dos años en brazos.

Quien colisiono contra ella gritando" ¡Mami Athena!"

La diosa de la sabiduría por primera vez en siglos se sintió aturdida, le devolvió en abrazo débilmente y miro a su tía en busca de reacciones, para sus sorpresa vio cariño y también satisfacción.

Con ello sujeto a Percy firmemente en brazos y le miro a los ojos, en ellos vio amor y algo de inseguridad.

Luego con una voz llena de amor le respondió "Hola a ti también cariño"

Y con satisfacción vio como la inseguridad en sus ojos fue reemplazada por alegría.

Después de un abrazo para Athena y un beso amoroso en la mejilla para Percy como despedida por Hestia, ambos desaparecieron con una ligera brisa.

**Hola de nuevo! **

**En el próximo capítulo va la salida al zoológico y una sorpresa, como vieron en el capitulo Percy ve a Athena como una madre, mis disculpas a quienes votaron que la viera como mentora.**

**Para serles sincera había decidido descontinuar la historia, pero me arrepentí al ver todos los nuevos lectores y comentarios, estoy muy feliz por ello y me sentí mal de no continuar la historia.**

**Recordé las muchas buenas historias que me habían enganchado y luego fueron descontinuadas y la rabia y decepción que sentía.**

**Por ello decidí darle una oportunidad y aquí les traigo otro capítulo, pero debo advertirles que el plazo va a ser irregular, quizás una semana o un mes.**

**Gracias por todos los que pusieron comentarios:**

**PJO rulz, Saya, Alexa-Angel, isabel, yoshi, zndhy, pjo15, love percy, pjothebest, yxz200194, hinayo-sempai, ThaliaDiAngelo, jt, The-Queen-Nasuda, Minako Uzumaki y I not now ruler**

**Espero sus próximas opiniones : )**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Zoologicos y Opiniones Divididas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad**

**POV Percy**

Percy estaba bastante impresionado, el zoológico era muy amplio y ofrecia una gran variedad de animales para visitar, no se quejo por la caminata, contento con sostener la mano de su mami Athena pero ella termino por notar por su cuenta que el estaba cansado y lo recogió en sus brazos, una mirada severa calmo sus protestas, pero aun seguía pensando secretamente que él era un niño grande y podría haber caminado todo el camino.

Por otro lado, pensó como su mami le mostro los elefantes y le dio una conferencia sobre sus costumbres y datos generales, se sentía dividido, una parte de sí mismo de se maravillaba de todos los animales a su alrededor y estaba empezando a amar este lugar que le brindaba la oportunidad de verlos a todos, otra parte de sí mismo ,sin embargo, estaba terriblemente entristecida por sus destinos, notando que de hecho esos barrotes no lucian muy bonitos o acogedores y pasar tantos años limitado a un espacio de unos cuantos metros cuadrados para moverse debía ser bastante deprimente y aburrido.

Esta parte estaba susurrándole desesperadamente que abriera las jaulas para dejarlos escapar.

Pensó brevemente sobre hacerlo pero luego se dio cuenta de que se metería en problemas por ello y también solo abrir las jaulas y correr no era muy inteligente en verdad, decepcionaría a su mami.

Se conformo con suspirar tristemente y fingir estar contento por el resto del día, en la calidez de su camita podría pensar mejor.

Con ese pensamiento en mente sonrió y se enfoco de nuevo en lo que decía su mami sobre el ciclo de vida de los rinocerontes.

Wow

¿En realidad podían vivir 60 años?

Dentro de poco tiempo no tuvo que fingir mas su sonrisa, después de todo el disfrutaba aprender cosas nuevas.

**POV Athena**

Ella lo había notado instantáneamente pero decidió que preguntar en el momento no era el mejor curso de acción, Percy estaba triste sobre algo, ella en realidad no tenía idea de la razón de su bajo animo, después de todo el había sido bastante feliz hasta ahora y había estado muy emocionado al ver los animales.

Ella empezó a recitar todos los datos que sabía sobre los animales cercanos (los cuales eran un montón de datos) con la esperanza de distraerlo.

Algunos minutos después mientras ella hablaba del ciclo de vida de un animal al azar los hermosos ojos de Percy se iluminaron con curiosidad y sorpresa al tiempo que su verdadera sonrisa apareció reemplazando la sonrisa falsa que llevaba desde hace un rato para apaciguar su preocupación.

Ella sonrió internamente con satisfacción, esta sonrisa era mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, ella no era tonta ni ingenua y notó que mientras ahora Percy había vuelto a su propia normal personalidad adorablemente feliz lo más probable era que lo que sea que le entristecía volviera mas tarde a atormentarlo.

Mientras lo observo mirar con deleite y asombro las panteras un plan empezó a construirse en su mente como una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y sus ojos brillaron.

Si su plan era un éxito (generalmente lo eran) Percy se olvidaría de lo que le preocupaba muy pronto.

Mientras tanto se conformo con llamarlo suavemente y en el momento en que él se apresuro a ella y se aferro a su falda ella lo guio gentilmente a un carrito de helados.

Ella ciertamente no paso por alto esa última mirada melancólica que Percy envió a las panteras antes de ir por su helado.

**POV Percy**

El miro con alegría su libro mas reciente, mami Athena le habia visto mirando la tienda de recuerdos mientras salian del zoológico y le habia dejado escoger una de su elección.

El escogió uno que amo desde el momento que vio la portada, era un libro mediano con muchas imágenes bonitas sobre datos curiosos de los animales.

¡Incluso traía pegatinas!

Confió en su mami para dirigirlo mientras caminaba al leer algunos de los primeros datos.

El ojo del avestruz es más grande que su cerebro.

Personalmente el creía que podría deberse a que de tantas veces que su cabeza se había golpeado al enterrarla en el suelo su cerebro debía haberse encogido.

Un mosquito puede "oler" la sangre humana de su cena desde una distancia de hasta 50 km

En ese dato el admitió que estaba nervioso, los mosquitos no eran agradables robando sangre de la gente y la picazón que producían sus picaduras era muy desesperante, en ese pensamiento dio hecho una mirada cautelosa a su alrededor, al no ver ningún ladrón sanguíneo volvió a su libro.

3. El búho puede girar la cabeza 360 grados.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual su mami Athena siempre parecía saber casi todo lo que sucedía, después de todo si ese dato era correcto ellos podrían ser espías muy eficientes.

Un suave tirón a su mano le hizo levantar la mirada, los ojos de su madre le miraron con severidad, dándole una silenciosa pero clara advertencia.

No leas mientras te mueves.

Suspiro con decepción y abrazo el libro contra su pecho para luego obedecer a su mami y fijarse por donde iba.

**Hi everyone!**

**Bueno en este momento me siento bastante como para esconderme, estoy muy apenada por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, a mi favor tengo ciertas razones que me impidieron escribir en los meses recientes.**

**¿Cómo les fue en Septiembre?**

**Espero que lo contrario que a mi ciertamente no fue mi mes de la suerte, lo siento si se aburren con mi infortunio, jajaja perdonen solo supongo que disfruto compartir de mi experiencia.**

**Bueno todo comenzó en Julio o Agosto cuando comencé a usar lentes de contacto (culpa de mis padres, herede miopía y astigmatismo), fue bien hasta Septiembre, entonces tuve que lavarlos con un liquido especial para desproteinizar, no los use por unos días y el día que finalmente me los puse fui a la escuela normalmente lo único extraño es que veía un poco nublado desde que me los puse (no borroso sino como mas blancuzco), al llegar a mi casa me los quite y me dolían muchísimo los ojos así que tome una siesta. Cuando me desperté me despertó gritando del dolor, fue horrible, mis padres entraron en pánico y me decían que abriera los ojos cuando me atreví me di el susto de mi vida ya que no veía nada… era como estar ciega solo luces y sombras. Mis papas me llevaron a un hospital privado después de una hora (en la cual grite todo el tiempo :/) ya que ni la EPS ni el servicio médico a domicilio me quiso atender. Me dijeron que tenia keratitis y mi cornea estaba como raspada (se cura rápido pero es muy doloroso) me dieron anestesia en gotas y una pasta para calmar el dolor y dormir, me desperté con dolor de estomago (y un dolor soportable en los ojos que los tenia cerrados ya que de todos modos no podía ver) y resulto que tenia gastritis por medicamento oh, alegría. Etc, días llenos de gotas, inyección, tenía los ojos hinchados y no podía estar sin gafas oscuras o cortinas cerradas.**

**Ese fue mi Septiembre, tengan cuidado con las sustancias que les den para los lentes si usan y si ven nublado quítenlos inmediatamente!**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios:**

**Angie Muffiin, ****Minako Uzumaki****, yoshi, zndhy, pjo15, love percy, isabel, Alexa-Angel, ****PJO rulz****, **** .Namikaze****, ****Seleina****, ****Nayademarina****, Ashley, victoria, Percy, ****fer potter lupin**** y ambos Guest**

**Espero sus opiniones : )**

**Ciao! **


	9. Plan de animo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad**

**Athena POV**

La discusión había tenido resultados satisfactorios, como ella lo había esperado por supuesto, aunque la colaboración de Hades había sido bastante inesperada, era bien recibida de todas maneras.

Desde su visita al zoológico con Percy de hace una semana su mente había estado trabajando en un plan para distraer al pobre, parecía deprimido últimamente, lo decidido en la conversación anterior con los tres cuidadores del pequeño (ella misma, Hestia y Hades) tendría por seguro el efecto de animarlo.

**Hades POV **

El no habia mentido en lo que dijo en la reunión, el de hecho tenía la solución perfecta en el inframundo, el problema ahora era hallar la ubicación exacta de dicha solución.

Probablemente estaría en los campos de castigo de ser igual a sus hermanos, pero con su inusual gentileza era más posible que estuviera cerca al Eliseo, no que él la buscaría personalmente obviamente, el honor de traerla pertenecía a uno de los guardianes esqueletos, cuya labor se facilitaría siendo más… apetitoso a dicha creatura.

**POV 3ra persona**

Las protestas de la infernal creatura resonaban como truenos contra su indispuesta presa quien le guiaba al palacio del despiadado Señor de Inframundo, sin notar su cercanía al temido Señor la criatura se detuvo al perder a su presa dentro del palacio.

Dicho gobernante salió de palacio, cabeza alta y postura recta, miro a los ojos de la bestia y trono los dedos, y en instantes el espacio que ocupaba la creatura estaba vacío, sin rastro de que algo alguna vez lo hubiera ocupado.

**Hestia POV**

Siendo una diosa que había vivido por tantos milenios como ella muy pocas cosas la sorprendían, sin embargo, mientras que un gran perro del infierno apareciera de la nada en medio de su sala de estar, diera un poderoso ladrido y se abalanzara hacia Percy era inesperado, y su estado de shock fuera comprensible, el hecho de que el perro al alcanzar a Percy simplemente le oliera y al mostrarse satisfecho le lamiera con su gran lengua en afecto (a la alegría de Percy que aparentemente no se había asustado con la repentina aparición de la bestia y reía felizmente) o de que su pequeño hijo reciprocara al afecto envolviendo cuanto pudo del ancho cuello del animal con sus bracitos cariñosamente fue más que sorprendente y alarmante para ella, causando una reacción un poco desmedida para muchos.

Todo se volvió negro y la pacifica inconsciencia que viene con Morfeo le dio la bienvenida.

**POV Percy**

Hacer nuevos amigos siempre es agradable, pero ver a tu madre caer al suelo y estar repentinamente dormida es aterrador.

Percy se sentó al lado de su mami en desconcierto y temor, la gran creatura acostada a su lado gimiendo en preocupación a las emociones que podía olerle irradiar.

Ya había intentado todo lo que se le había ocurrido, había forzado abiertos los ojos de su mami para encontrarlos desenfocados y vacios, la había sacudido por los hombros progresivamente más desesperado y había tratado sin éxito de levantarla para al menos ponerla más cómoda y no en el suelo.

La única opción que le quedaba era arriesgada y le había sido prohibida pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Con la imagen de su madre yaciendo sobre el suelo motivándolo Percy se dirigió hacia la puerta, pies pesados, sentimiento de opresión en el pecho y el cuerpo tensionado, su compañía animal siguiéndole fielmente a pesar de estar nerviosa en dejar el refugio seguro.

Y con una mano temblorosa el pequeño semidiós giró el picaporte y caminó hacia las opulentas calles del Olimpo.

**Hola a todos! La verdad es que no voy a tratar de explicarme por la demora en actualización, más que decir que el decimo grado es terrible ya que las directivas de mi colegio han decidido que nos están convirtiendo en estudiantes mediocres y decidieron explotarnos incansablemente.**

**El capitulo es corto lo sé! Pero no tenia inspiración para nada mas y tengo que hacer mi tarea de matemáticas (algún día me vengare teorema del coseno!), preferí poner un cap corto a hacerlos esperar un tiempo indefinido.**

**Gracias por comentar, sus comentarios siempre me animan (y me hacen sentir culpable de demorarme al actualizar):**

**Andy Pandis** (gracias, lo siento por la demora) , **alexa-angel** (no te preocupes, estoy agradecida de que ver un comentario tuyo cada vez que actualizo, no tengo intención de dejarlo por ahora), **Seleina** (lo siento pero creo que no habrá rescate para los animales esta vez), **Lule de Zodiak** (muchas gracias por tus deseos : ) , en realidad me descubrieron problemas de tiroides recientemente pero estoy en tratamiento pero seguiré mejorando**), al potter w 12** (la verdad yo tampoco lo se jajaja, gracias, me alegro de que te guste), **yoshi **(me alegro de que comentes tan a menudo, me alegro de que te haya gustado), **hinayo-sempai** (me alegro de que te guste y no te haya molestado mucho, Poseidón vendrá después, pero llegara, no te preocupes), **fifi Di Angelox3 **(jaja aun uso los lentes y son muy utiles solo que desechables, ojala te guste el cap), **KoiChoco** (no me considero buen escritora pero mientras a la gente le guste tengo la intención de seguir si puedo, gracias), **vallolett14 **(podría ser, pero ya es demasiado tarde : (, alguna forma se me debe ocurrir, gracias me alegro de que te guste)

**A todos quienes quieran aportar ideas no duden en enviarme un mensaje, no les puedo decir que siempre las aplique pero prometo considerarlas todas y si no se puede, pueden decirme otras ideas : )**

**Como siempre gracias por leer, fav, review o follow.**


	10. Inicia la Búsqueda

Descargo de responsabilidad: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad

Las luminosas y desiertas calles parecían aterradoras ante sus jóvenes ojos, las suaves brisas no eran cálidas contra su piel sino se sentían represivas, poco hospitalarias y le traían recuerdos que había preferido dejar enterrados para siempre.

Los palacios visibles por el camino eran magníficos sin duda, cada uno con curvas y texturas únicas en su tipo y hermosos en su propia forma.

Sin embargo Percy no estaba admirando las espaciosas calles ni la magnífica estructura de los firmes palacios a su alrededor, no, él estaba más preocupado por el abismal silencio solo interrumpido por sus pequeños pasos y aquellos de su compañía.

_Thump, salto, thump, salto, thum-_

"Shh! Trata de no hacer tanto ruido por favor" Mientras normalmente la vista que hacia el pequeño semidiós, de por sí ya absurdamente adorable no sería muy intimidante, la vista de el mismo con los pies ligeramente separados, manos sobre su cadera, ceño fruncido y un puchero en los labios seria planamente irresistible. Para cualquiera excepto su actual compañía al parecer, viendo que la criatura parecía adecuadamente apenada, grandes orejas caídas y cola inmóvil contra el pedrado suelo.

Satisfecho con la resolución de ese problema y aliviado en evitarse los saltitos sobresaltados que le asaltaban inevitablemente con cada paso de su enorme compañía su línea de pensamiento volvió a su principal dilema.

¿A dónde ir?

Estaba aventurándose por primera vez en un territorio prohibido, sin guía y sin compañía responsable, a menos de que se pueda considerar a un perro del infierno de un tamaño extraordinario como un guardián competente en ese sector.

'Mami Athena sabrá que hacer, ella es la diosa de la sabiduría después de todo, ella siempre sabe…'

Con ese pensamiento consolador en mente sus ojos recorrieron el área, buscando la edificación que demostrara poseer el mejor trabajo arquitectónico y se dirigió al palacio a su derecha, uno del cual él nunca había visto el exterior.

Era grande, por supuesto, pero se centraba más en practicidad y elegancia que en la mayoría a su alrededor, sobre todo aquel otro dorado deslumbrante- literal, las lucecitas en sus ojos aún no se habían ido completamente- y opulento que había pasado hace algunos momentos.

Los escalones de entrada le recordaban algo a algunas fotos del Partenón que había visto en libros en casa, las columnas eran firmes pero delgadas, con tallados delicados y se curvaban elegantemente para sostener la hermosa edificación en puntos clave de su estructura, aunque daban la impresión de haber sido colocadas ahí más intencionalmente que por necesidad.

Todo parecía combinarse en elegantes tonos de blanco, gris y oro, por supuesto colores clásicos de la Antigua Grecia y sobre la robusta puerta se hallaba cómodamente posicionada una gárgola de un búho, sus ojos un inteligente gris tormentoso. Su manita se levantó decisivamente hacia la puerta golpeo con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir.

Vino como una gran sorpresa -que él fue afortunadamente capaz de camuflar- el hecho de que el búho hablara y tuviera al parecer una mente racional y consciente.

"¿Quién eres pequeño? ¿Cuál propósito requiere la presencia de la gran Señora Athena?"

"Soy Percy, necesito ayuda porque mi mami no despierta" Ante esto los ojos del búho se estrecharon, reproche en ellos tan claro como la compasión, al parecer algunos de los rasgos informativos de su creadora también se hallaban en la criatura.

"¡No, no! Cuando te presentas es más adecuado decir tu nombre dado, tu apellido y el nombre de tu padre o de tu madre si es ella quien tiene mayor poder"

"¿Apellido?" dijo Percy con intriga y un poco de impaciencia, después de todo ¡su mami necesita ayuda!

"Si, apellido, también llamado nombre de familia, es aquel que sirve como identificación de pertenencia a una familia, en mis tiempos no eran muy comunes pero ahora la mayoría tiene uno, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"No tengo" Mas que servir de afirmación sonó más como una interrogante, el búho le miro incrédulamente pero continúo.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre?"

"No sé ¿Debería saberlo?" Lo que le valió una mirada aún más incrédula por parte de la gárgola y finalmente un suspiro resignado.

"Niños" murmuró enfurruñado "en ese caso anúnciate como te dije pero no hagas caso a la parte del apellido ya que al parecer no tienes uno y di "hijo de" seguido por el nombre de tu madre y su título en vez del de tu padre"

"Soy Percy, hijo de Hestia, Diosa del Hogar. Necesito la ayuda de mami Athena"

"¡Muy Bien! Otro culto jovencito aprendiendo de mi sabidu-"su pecho antes inflado orgullosamente se alzó bruscamente con un aliento sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente " hijo de ¿¡quién?!"

Viendo la expresión cerrada y crecientemente frustrada del niñito el búho simplemente le miro con intriga y un poco de decepción, sabiendo que no obtendría sus respuestas ese día.

"Olvídalo, algún día hablaremos de nuevo y me explicaras eso. Para responder a tu llamado, la gran Señora Athena no se encuentra en el palacio ni dejo especificado su destino"

Los ojos de Percy se estrecharon con enojo, sus labios formaron un puchero y un pie se estampo contra el suelo en frustración.

"¡¿Quieres decirme que todo este tiempo perdido solo para presentarme y mami Athena ni siquiera está aquí?!

El búho arrullando en lo que más tarde negaría ser ternura respondió "Puedes esperar aquí, usualmente no tarda más de una semana sin volver"

La respuesta de Percy consistió en un resoplido y los sonidos de enojados pasos desvaneciéndose en la distancia, seguido por los ruidosos pasos de cierto perro infernal y el sonido de una gran cola agitándose felizmente.

"Los niños de estos días siempre tan impacientes" bufó la gárgola antes de volver nuevamente a su forma original, dura como piedra e inanimada.

**Ahí se fue el décimo capítulo del Alma del Olimpo! Tengo la impresión de que cambie mi formato de escritura… pienso que es una mejora, disfrute escribir este capítulo como no había disfrutado escribir desde hace mucho para ser sincera la historia se estaba convirtiendo mas que todo en una obligación para mí, pero me divertí sinceramente con este y fluyo mucho más fácilmente que los otros.**

**Espero que disfruten tanto como yo el capítulo y el cambio de formato y sigan leyendo y comentando mi historia a pesar de mis épicas tardanzas.**

**Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes! En serio, sin sus comentarios y continuo apoyo esta historia no continuaría!**

**al potter w 12:** Gracias! Me alegro de que sigas al pendiente

**nessa11997**: Sep! Decimo es asesino, compadezco a cualquier colega estudiante que este acompañándonos en nuestro sufrimiento. De nada! : ) Y gracias por tus buenos deseos, lo mismo.

**mabelsmile**: Me alegro de que te guste, si, en algún momento tendré que escribir sobre su reacción, en cuanto a Deméter puede ser, estoy debatiendo entre que finalmente se encuentre con Poseidón o con otro Dios.

**hijodedioses**: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste.

**Aoko45**: Gracias! Es genial ver que pueda hacer emocionar a alguien, disfruta el cap.!

**Guest**: Gracias, aquí lo tienes.

**nachi potter**: EL viaje sombra según lo que entiendo requiere bastante energía, Percy aún es muy pequeño así que ese tipo de distancias es muy grande para él, me alegro de que te guste y no planeo agregar parejas en Alma del Olimpo.

**SonOfPoseidon1998**: Mm en realidad no, estoy evitando parejas por completo en este así que probablemente no veras de ella más que menciones (máx.) sin embargo en una secuela podría ser.

**Guest**: Mejor tarde que nunca? Jajaja lo siento por las tardanzas.


	11. Ayuda despistada

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

La serena extensión del Olimpo por delante no reflejaba ni en mínima parte el torbellino emocional en su mentecilla.

Percy estaba pensando en un ingenioso plan… bueno, al menos eso le gustaría hacer, sin embargo, al parecer su mente no estaba dispuesta a cooperar. Tras su charla con el búho su frustración no había hecho más que crecer y su resolución de disminuir.

"¡Tonto!, tonto Búho." Su lloroso murmullo solo fue respondido por el gemido preocupado de un perro gigante, sentándose cercano.

No era que sus deseos de ayudar a su pobre mami hubieran disminuido, para nada, pero una terrible realización se había asomado sobre él.

¿Qué podía hacer un simple niñito como él?

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de moverla un poco de su posición sobre el suelo y sus poderes progresaban pero le agotaba terriblemente usarlos.

El pequeño azabache frotó sus ojos vigorosamente con la manga de su suéter en esperanzas de detener las lágrimas, revelando grandes ojos del verde más pálido llenos de angustia por un momento, antes de ser ocultados nuevamente junto con el resto de su rostro tras sus rodillas.

No solía pensar mucho en su vida antes de su divina madre, su anterior vida en la casa de su madre biológica era algo que preferiría olvidar, junto con su progenitora. A pesar de ello, podía recordar quererla en algún momento, aunque no estaba seguro de que aquel sentimiento alguna vez hubiera sido correspondido.

También podía recordar una ocasión en la que vinieron unos hombres de blanco, entraron al departamento con sus ensordecedoras sirenas y metálicos suplementos para encontrar a la mujer yaciendo extendida sobre el suelo, pálida y aparentemente dormida- justo como mami Hestia estaba. Habían hablado entre sí, sus voces frías y apresuradas, sin notarlo tras el sucio sofá, discutiendo con desconocidos términos diagnósticos .

Pero un término conocido se había registrado claramente en sus oídos.

_Muerte._

Los hombres de blanco habían dicho que había riesgo de muerte para la embriagada mujer si no actuaban rápidamente.

Por lo tanto, ¿Mami Hestia podía morir?

Sabía que los dioses eran diferentes a los mortales, pero ¿cuán diferentes?

Aquella respuesta estaba fuera de su alcance.

El concepto que los diferenciaba aun era extraño para él.

Inmortalidad.

Percy había preguntado acerca de su significado una vez, por supuesto, pero al oír su pregunta los ojos de su madre tomaron una mirada angustiada, como si viéndolo con claridad por primera vez y acto seguido se llenaron de lágrimas cristalinas. Inmediatamente, el pequeño se excusó, afirmando haber olvidado algo en su cuarto, dejando a su madre para lidiar con sus pensamientos a solas.

Había decidido que si aquel término era tan terrible como para causarle tanto dolor a su madre, entonces solo podía ser algo malo. Probablemente la entristecería que persistiera en su búsqueda del término, así que decidió que no era tan importante y lo descartó al fondo de su mente.

Pero, ¿Cómo podría su dulce, amable y poderosa madre morir?

Un mundo sin sus cálidas flamas era inimaginable.

El mismo pensamiento le hizo sollozar más fuerte, su brazos apretándose alrededor de sus piernas y su espalda presionándose más fuerte contra la dura pared del callejón.

Los infantiles sonidos tuvieron alto repentino al discernir otro sonido cercano.

Pasos.

El niño se tensionó, pero se mantuvo quieto, su cabeza aun contra sus piernas impidiéndole ver la figura venidera pero la falta de reacción por parte de su canina compaña indicando que no representaba amenaza

Pronto, los suaves pasos se detuvieron y Percy pudo sentir una presencia en frente suyo.

La intensa curiosidad venció a la precaución que le impedía moverse y lentamente levantó la cabeza, revelando su rostro junto con sus mejillas, rojizas y mojadas por lágrimas y sus aun aguados ojos verdes.

"Pero que lindo pequeñín, seguro que serias más lindo aun sin esas feas lágrimas" una mujer con grandes ojos marrones y ondulado cabello azabache se arrodilló frente a él y pasó su mano por sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas "¿Qué piensas de un buen tazón de cereal para animarte?"

* * *

><p>"Los niños de estos días, es terrible, son demasiado delgados, todo se resolvería si comieran más cereal. Pero no," dijo la mujer, bufando "todos quieren comer dulces y golosinas."<p>

Percy se preocupó momentáneamente por la resistencia del tazón en el que estaba mezclando la masa para galletas- de cereal, por supuesto- el pobre no podría soportar por mucho más tiempo la fuerza inhumana.

"Ah! Pero se acordaran de mi cuando sus dientes se pudran y la leche con cereal que tanto rechazaban se convierta en lo único que puedan comer sin hacer muecas de dolor." La risa maliciosa que siguió dejo al desafortunado niño temblando en su silla, prometiéndose a sí mismo nunca negarse a comer cereal de nuevo, si solo para evitar la furia de la mujer frente a él.

En una admirable muestra de valentía el pequeño semidiós la enfrentó. "Disculpe, Señorita…"

"Deméter cariño" reveló la diosa riéndose con deleite y abanicándose con su delgada mano. "Oh ¡Que encantador! ¡Me llamó señorita! Y yo que ya daba por acabados los caballeros."

Percy suspiró en resignación, aun en el corto tiempo que les había tomado ir a la casa de la divinidad mientras él explicaba su situación y entonces los pocos minutos que ella tardó para prepararle un cereal casero, había sido evidente para él que la diosa era bastante despistada.

"Señorita Deméter, ¿Puede ayudar a mi mami?"

"¿Ayudar? Oh, ¡cierto! Hestia, ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Y la queridilla que siempre parecía tan honorable, romper sus votos." Luego pareció notar su presencia repentinamente "Aunque no la culpo por supuesto, ¿Quién lo haría? Con un pequeñín tan adorable y guapo, el padre debe haber sido irresistible."

El niño dejó de escuchar su perorata desde entonces, dándose por vencido ante tan imposible cruzada. Justo cuando estaba por levantarse de su asiento y volver a su búsqueda y a la peluda creatura esperándole afuera obtuvo su respuesta.

"¿Me preguntó por qué habría de desmayarse? Permíteme coger algo de néctar y nos iremos" continuó mientras tomaba una cesta tejida de mimbre y le puso un frasco con un líquido dorado en su interior.

Sonriendo en alivio Percy la siguió a la puerta "¿Y despertará? Me alegro, pero ¿Qué es desmayarse?"

"Claro que despertará cariño, desmayarse en muchos casos es como tomar una pequeña siesta. Habría despertado en un rato de todos modos." El rostro de Percy mostró una expresión de incredulidad.

¡¿Había emprendido tal cruzada solo porque su mami decidió tomar una siesta?!

Y de cualquier manera. ¿Por qué dormir en el suelo de la sala?

El niñito pareció perder energías y suspirar en una manera que se ve usualmente solo en resignados mayores.

Una cosa era segura. Nunca entendería a los adultos.

Para conservar su cordura decidió ni siquiera seguir intentando hacerlo.

Solo le haría ser tan extraño como ellos.

**Saludos mis queridos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me esforcé para hacerlo al menos más largo que el anterior y Deméter encontró a Percy, siguiendo la sugerencia de mabelsmile. Mis disculpas por la tardanza, había bromeado con alguno de ustedes que me mandó un PM sobre actualizar en Octubre… resulto siendo la realidad T.T**

**Respecto a ello no mucho que decir aparte de que un requisito para graduarme es entregar una tesis/proyecto de grado en decimo, de echo debo entregar el borrador la próxima semana y ¡es terrible!, lo dejo aquí para no aburrirlos.**

**Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que esperaron a pesar de todo, saben que escribo por ustedes y sus comentarios me alegran el día, por eso:**

**IILunaII:** Espero que disfrutes el Cap11! Y me alegra que te gustara el cambio, para ser sincera no tengo idea de que estilo use para este así que espero tu opinión.

**al potter w 12: **Bueno el 10 no fue el más largo pero tampoco el más corto, tal vez por el cambio de estilo, los párrafos son más largos y da esa impresión? No importa ^-^ Gracias por leer y espero que te guste.

**vallolett14: **Me alegro que te guste, no te asustes! Si estas preocupada te invito a mandarme un PM como muchos hicieron estos meses, por lo general no tardo mucho en responder.

**Alexa-Angel: **Cambiaste tu pic, verdad? Esta genial!. No te preocupes, me preocupe por un rato de que aparentemente había perdido muchos de mis lectores iniciales pero me alegra muchísimo de que aun te guste, siento que mi escritura ha crecido junto conmigo estos años y espero que lo siga haciendo.

**maestro della fiamma oscura: **Me alegro de que te gustara. En serio? No lo encontré tan corto mientras lo escribía. Oh bueno, espero que disfrutes este que es más largo.

**Maga Oscura: **Me alegro! No te preocupes veras mucho más de chibi Percy

**nessa11997: **Espero que este tenga el mismo efecto! ; )

**ToryCrzy: **Gracias, espero que te guste el nuevo cap! En cuanto a sus reacciones, no tengo ni idea ^-^` Solo me entero de lo que sucederá a medida que escribo asi que por ahora es un misterio.

**mabelsmile: **Gracias! Disfruta este y espero hayas notado aquí el uso de tu idea.

**Guest (x3): **Me alegro de que les guste!

**Rui05: **Me alegro de que te guste y produzca algún efecto :D Disfruta el cap!

**Guest: **Nope, como ves aún estoy viva! (fiu, gracias a Dios) y la historia también!

**Rosalie BittersweetCullen: **Me alegro! Y espero tu apoyo con ansias, siempre es lindo obtener una nueva seguidora para la historia

**Owl Brain: **Me alegro de que no haya parecido muy OC y que te parezca entretenido. Yep tienes razón, se desmayó pero Percy no sabía eso. Tienes buenas ideas, aunque Athena aun tardara, nose creo que ella no lo haría a menos que fuera realmente necesario y en cuanto a Annabeth tal vez pero no sería muy significativo por ahora, prefiero evitar el cliché del amor de infancia. En cuanto a Ares… definitivamente! No en este cap pero veremos más de él y tal vez no sea todo como parece.

**Hasta la próxima!**

**07/04/14**

**Hola chicos, disculpen si pensaron que era un nuevo capítulo o una ampliación, pero quiero aclarar unas cosas. Esta historia lleva en progreso prácticamente 4 años, y nunca he sido constante en los plazos. Aprecio muchísimo que les guste la historia, pero el hecho es que ya no la disfruto, hace años perdí interés en el fandom de PJ, y lo continuaba porque no me parecía justo dejar la historia incompleta; mi estilo de escribir ha cambiado radicalmente y también mis normas para conmigo misma, desde que me decidí a traducir FR también hice la resolución de no publicar nuevas historias a menos que tuviera lista por lo menos la mitad. Por un buen tiempo en consideración a mis lectores quise reescribir toda la historia, pero eso requiere tiempo, y tiempo es lo que menos tengo ahora. No planeo olvidar lo que dije, les dije que no la abandonaría, y no lo haré.**

**Pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a continuar con algo que no me interesa, por lo tanto, Alma del Olimpo está oficialmente en pausa por un tiempo indefinido, en el momento correcto la historia será reescrita y reemplazada por una mejor versión, y para entonces estará terminada. Lamento mucho hacerles esto chicos pero es algo que había estado posponiendo, tuve un mal día y pensé que este era el momento correcto, estoy cansada de ver spam en mis otras publicaciones y quiero mejorar mis habilidades, y explorar mi creatividad antes de hacer mis propios trabajos, o en este caso continuarlos.**

**Lo lamento mucho.**

**PD: En serio chicos, los quiero, pero dejen de hacer spam. Los comentarios sobre Alma del Olimpo pertenecen en Alma del Olimpo, no en historias de otros fandom como Principito o Rosas Flameantes, especialmente cuando saben que solo los traduzco, no puedo contestarles allí.**


End file.
